CHOICE
by luvmyangelofmusic
Summary: Moriarty stood there grinning. Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes were both stuck in the room with the psychopath with baited breaths as they waited. A shot rang out.


CHOICE

By luvmyangelofmusic

A/N okay this story was written because I wanted to examine Mycroft and Sherlock's relationship and see exactly how far Mycroft would go for National security and how Sherlock would react.

And it is Johnlock though John is not really a part of this story.

I cried writing this so sorry if you cry too

Okay…. sorry about neglecting my stories for **so **long I have actually been busy so please think of this as me trying to make up for being a bad updater enjoy!

Chapter One

Moriarty stood there grinning. Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes were both stuck in the room with the psychopath with baited breaths as they waited.

A shot rang out.

_Earlier that day..._

_Mycroft had pulled up to his office to find Sherlock already seated in his chair._

"_Brother as charming as it is to have the pleasure of your company I do actually have a job to do so why are you here?"_

_Sherlock fixed him with a stony glare._

"_Cameras" Mycroft sighed exasperated. _

"_What about them?"_

"_John is annoyed at you because of where you've put them"  
"Ah" Mycroft had cameras set up in every corner of 221B Baker Street including the shared bedroom of John and Sherlock. _

"_I need to have constant surveillance on you as you well know" _

"_Not in the bedroom!"_

"_Why you think Moriarty is going to sneak in through the wardrobe do you?"_

_Neither arguing brother heard the door silently open, the click of the lock, the snipers position themselves, not until they heard _

"_Hello boys!"_

Mycroft and Sherlock turned to see Moriarty standing in the doorway smiling.

"You see I had a problem. I wanted to burn you Sherlock, burn your heart. But then I realised that was the wrong approach I must melt the iceman's heart"

Moriarty grabbed Sherlock in a headlock pinning him close to his body. Mycroft started forward but Moriarty held up his hand.

"Ah, Ah, no, Mikie dear that's not how this game works." Red dots appeared all over Sherlock suddenly, Mycroft stopped in shock.

"There that's better. Now Mycroft dear, turn around and open up your computer there is a video waiting for you come, come I don't have all day!" Moriarty sang as Mycroft opened the video. On the screen were several important international politicians held at gunpoint.

"If they are harmed it will bring war to this country!" Mycroft said threateningly to Moriarty who smiled,

"Ah he sees my plan! _Either you do as I say or they all __**DIE**__" _Moriarty trilled.

"What, what must I do?" Moriarty threw Mycroft a gun with a single bullet in it.

"Now you are in a predicament my dear fellow. The only way to avoid a international war _is to destroy the only thing you care about!" _ Mycroft said nothing.

Avoid a war that will tear Britain apart or shoot his only little brother.

"You do anything else and these snipers will wound your brother and I will take him where you will never see him gain, oh Sherlock how much fun we would have!" Sherlock visibly shivered. He looked over at Mycroft pleading.

_Mycroft please._

Mycroft knew he had no choice. He knew Sherlock would want death over being with Moriarty alone.

Moriarty stood there grinning. Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes were both stuck in the room with the psychopath with baited breaths as they waited.

The shot rang out.

Sherlock collapsed from Moriarty's arms who vanished laughing. Mycroft caught his brothers body covering his suit in blood as he watched the life fading from Sherlock's eyes.

"My"

"Yes Sherley?"

"Im sorry, for everything, please tell John tell him I am sorry, and that I love him."

"Of…of course Sherley anything"

"My…your…your…my brother….I have always loved you Im sorry I was a bad brother"

"No Sherley I love you everything the good and the bad. My job was to protect you, you're my little brother you are always forgiven"

"Tell Mummy won't you?"

"Yes"

Sherlock Holmes the worlds only consulting detective died in his brothers arms on the floor of his office.

John got a call from Mycroft as he sat in the flat waiting for Sherlock to come home.

"Hello Mycroft?" John answered confused.

"John…"

John could sense something was wrong, Mycroft sounded _upset _there was only one thing in the world that would do that to him _Sherlock_

"Mycroft where is Sherlock what happened?"

John saw the car pull up and Mycroft exit soon he was in the flat looking grimmer than John had ever seen him.

"Sherlock…Sherlock is dead"

Mycroft sat and told John everything.

They buried Sherlock the next day in a quiet modest affair, Mycroft would have had a state funeral for his brother but he knew Sherlock didn't want that.

Mycroft threw his efforts into finding Moriarty but he turned up nothing he was gone, and his brother was dead.

_**Im so sorry Sherlock I failed you.**_


End file.
